


Nora's Punishment

by wicked_rwby



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:38:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_rwby/pseuds/wicked_rwby
Summary: Nora has been breaking a lot of rules Ozpin has told Jaune that it is his responsibility to punish her. The original plan said month without pancakes but her booty shorts say something else





	Nora's Punishment

Jaune was walking back from Ozpin’s office. He had just come out of a meeting with the Headmaster. Nora had been causing problems all around Beacon. She used most of the cafeteria food for her own, destroy Beacon property, and disturbed class with her high energy.Glynda’s detention did nothing to quell the girls antics. As Nora’s team leader, he would have special insight on the girl. He would have to be the one to deal the punishment on her. Jaune had the perfect idea. He knew Nora’s love of pancakes was everything. If he took that away from her she would be good to get them back, she wouldn’t even break his legs out of fear of never getting her precious pancakes back. Jaune reached his team’s dorm. The sound of exercise music booming from inside.

He opened the door to a spectacular view. Nora was doing jumping jacks.More specifically, Nora was doing jumping jacks in her exercise outfit. Her short booty shorts hugged on to ass. The clinged so tightly that the shorts were getting swallowed up by her crack a little.  
This wasn’t the first time Jaune had arrived to the sight of her.doing her exercises. Every week she did her exercise and every week he would come in just in time to the redhead’s bouncy butt. The image engraved in his mind and bothered him so much that every night he jacked off in the shower to the thought of her.

“Ahem.. Nora! Nora, we need to talk!””  
The girl’s bouncing body came to a halt. She looked back at him smiling and turned the music off.  
“What’s up Jaune?”

”Ozpin told me about the trouble you keep causing. I have been told I have to punish you.”  
Nora looked surprised at his statement. “Soooo… what did you aave in mind?”  
“Coming over here I could only think of one thing. No more pancakes for a month.”  
“What?!””Nora was shocked and upset, “You’re joking.”

“I’m not joking Nora.”  
“No no no. You can’t do that Jaune.”  
Jaune looked at how upset she was and it hurt him. It hurt her almost as much as if she broke his legs. Her hands in her face as she came to terms with what was happening. Jaune looked her over. His eyes traces of her legs, and he found himself staring herr at her once again. A thought came to his mind. One that was inspired by a video he had watched before.  
“You know I did think of something else. If you want to do that.”  
Nora perked up. “Yes! Please anything but the pancakes.“”  
“Okay I want you to bind over on that shelf.”

Nora hesitantly walked over to the shelf leaning over it. Nora walked behind her an placed a hand on her ass. His hand grabbing a handful of it as this may be the only chance he would get to do this. HE raised his hand and gave her butt a hard slap.  
“Eeep! Th-this is the punishment?”  
He gave her butt a harder smack as his other hand held onto her other butt cheek.He set a rhythm of smacks on her ass. Her shorts starting to form a wet spot on them. Nora let out a moan instead of her little “eeps.” Jaune took this as a signal to pull her shorts and white panties down, and exposed her luscious ass. He held a tighter grip on her as his slaps started to create a red handprint on her cheek. He started to grind his pelvis against her ass.

“Nora do you accept this punishment as alternative.”He asked in between smacks.  
“Yes. Yes Juane I do. Punish me harder”

Jaune took full advantage of her answer He undid his belt and dropped his shorts and boxers to his ankles. His dick wedged between her perfect ass cheeks. Her cheeks wrapped around his dick. It was amazingly soft to the touch and also clung tightly to him. He kept smacking her ass.  
“Why can’t you follow the rules N-Nora. Why do you have to cause problems.” He thrust between her cheeks and the pleasure made his dick harder and longer,  
“It’s fun. I’m not a bad girl Jaune. I’m a good girl.”  
“You’re a good girl?”Jaune pressed his dick against her puckering butthole. He was finally going to fuck her precious ass. Before that happened, he had to resist for just a bit longer.

“I’m a good girl Jaune. Don’t take away my pancakes.”  
“I won’t take your pancakes away Nora,” he grabbed o to one of her tits under her shirt., “But you’re a bad girl. Because good girls don’t let themselveeess” the last part of his sentence being drawn out. He rammed his completely in her ass.”GET FUCKED.”

Nora let out a loud moan as his started to thrust into her ass. It clung tightly to him. It was tighter than he thought he could handle, but he quickly set a rhythm pounding her ass.  
“Oh god Jaune!” Her hands scraped the shelf she was on and she grit her teeth together. She jerked her head back in pleasure as she started to constantly moan. Her head was just by the window and she could just see outside. Pyrrha and Ren were both walking outside as well as other student.

Jaune noticed that she was looking out the window. He picked her body up and pushed it further on the table. Her body pressed up against the glass before he opened up the window and her body was pushed outside. Nora gasped as she dangled from the window. She bit her lips in order to suppress her voice. If anyone caught them, they would be in trouble. She definitely couldn’t let her teammates see her in this state. Jaune continued to plow her ass with desk rocking and scratching the ground as it slid on the hardwood floor.  
“You are nothing but a bad girl. You cause trouble. You shake your ass all the time. Every week I have to come here and deal with you ass shaking in my face. You wear such short clothing. You are a tease. Good girls don’t tease.” Jaune voiced all of his frustrations. Everything this girl had put him through was finally coming out.

Nora’s body still dangle from the window. Her teammates were right under the window. They were right there.  
“Look at them. They have no idea how fucked up you are. How I’m getting to fuck your sexy body.”Nora let out another moan and this time her teammates heard her. Jaun quickly grabbed hold of her neck and pulled her back. They went stumbling into the door. Jaune’s hands and dick held Nora up. Her body shook from the pleasure and her eyes were filled with tears. The girls feet dangled off the ground, her socks just out of reach of the floor. The door creaked as pounding he gave to the girl. Her asshole was now spread and shaped to the size of Jaune’s dick.  
“This is what bad girls get.” Jaune gave his final few thrust before erupting inside the girls ass. Nora let out an ear wrenching scream as her untouched pussy came from the sensation. Jaune’s strength sapped from his body, and they both sunk to the floor. Both were sweating and breathing heavily from exhaustion.  
Jaune started to think about the consequences of his actions. Nora would probably hate him for everything. He looked over at the girl who stared at him smiling.

“I was wondering when you were gonna finally give in.I can’t wait for a whole month of this.”


End file.
